


until you believe

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, dahmo, dayeon, gxg, twice, twiceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "i'll keep saying this until you believe me."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	until you believe

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what is this

Dahyun wanted to scream, yell and cry. She never thought it would end up like this. Her pillow became her punching bag, her eyes were the reason her sheets were damp at some region.

"There's no way it's the truth." she muttered in between sobs.

Headline: Kim Heechul and Hirai Momo confirmed to be in a relationship.

It's funny how one headline made perfect sense to how Momo was treating her for the past few weeks. The way Momo declined every call, her texts are either one word or none at all, and the sudden breakup over text last night. It all made sense now.

"I should've known my place from the very beginning." the blue haired girl muttered to herself.

Her phone was flooded with phone calls and texts from her friends, asking if she was okay. It would be a lie if she say she is, but neither does she want to burden her friends with her own problem. So her resort is to ignore all of it. She figured out she needed time for herself, needed time to heal.

She spent her day pondering on where did it went wrong? Did she hurt Momo in some way she didn't realise? Or did she became less affectionate that the japanese found it in another guy?

Her train of thoughts were cut off by a loud banging on her door. She wiped off her tears, trying to look as normal as possible but everyone knew how miserably it failed.

She pushed the door open, only to be engulfed in a tight hug from Sana. Tight enough to suffocate her.

"S-sana?"

"Yes, Dahyunie?"

"I- can't breathe.."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" the japanese girl apologised as she loosen the hug a bit, but never pulling away. They eventually sat on the couch and began talking.

"Are you.. okay?" Sana cautiously asked, the answer is quite obvious from the younger's visual.

"You knew the answer, Sana." Dahyun's lips curved into a sad smile, only looking down to the floor so that the older can't see the tears that were forming in her orbs.

"I can't believe she did that." Sana muttered. Momo was her bestfriend for 8 long years, and she never thought her bestfriend had the gut to betray someone as precious as Dahyun.

"Is it my fault?" Dahyun cried out.

"No, it's not." Sana, again, pulled the younger into a hug, her hand rubbing circles on Dahyun's back.

"But, why? Why did she leave me for a guy?" her voice was muffled as she rested her head on Sana's shoulder, wetting the shirt that Sana was wearing.

Sana had no answer to that. She was so sure that her bestfriend was into girls, the fact that she's dating a guy just doesn't click.

"You need to rest, Dahyun-ah. Let's get you to your bed." that was Sana's last resort, she knew for a fact that nothing can calm Dahyun down at this point. Not even her favourite chocolate milk or chocopie.

Sana guided Dahyun to her bedroom, and tucked her in under the blanket. She pressed a kiss on the younger's forehead before making her way out, but she was stopped by Dahyun.

"Can't you stay tonight?"

Looking at Dahyun's pleading eyes, it's kind of hard to say no so she agreed on spending the night together with the pale girl.

****

Dahyun woke up to find Sana is not by her side. And a note on her nightstand.

_i'm sorry i had errands to run, i didn't want to wake you up. i left your favourite choco milk and chocopie in your fridge. i love you._

She felt the corner of her lips curved upwards upon the affection shown by the older girl.

But then the thought of Momo haunted her again.

"If you're gonna leave me, would you please leave my mind too?" the blue haired girl monologued, her hand smacking her head multiple times.

She stopped when she felt a buzz from her phone, indicating she received a text.

Nayeon: Hey little one, i'm taking you out for dinner and i don't take no for answers. Dress nicely.

Nayeon is like her older sister, she's like a baby most of the time, but she's always been too protective of Dahyun. Dahyun still remember the glare Nayeon gave Momo when she first introduced her as her girlfriend, not to mention the interrogation that occured afterwards. It took a long time for the older to accept Momo, but she eventually did.

Dahyun wondered on how did Nayeon react to the news. She could imagine Nayeon getting ready to throw hands on her ex and going all out on cursing her. She chuckled at the imaginary scenarios she created in her head.

***

"I knew you will pick blue." Nayeon proudly smiled as she saw Dahyun getting into her car with her navy blue dress that ends under her thigh.

"We look like a couple." Dahyun noticed Nayeon was wearing a navy blue top with a white pair of jeans.

"I was going for that look, little one." she squished the younger's chubby cheek before stepping on the pedal, making their way to the restaurant.

The restaurant really matched to Nayeon's standard, high ceiling, orchestra music playing in the background and scented candles made the place even better. 

"Is this a date?" the younger asked.

"You can call it that." Nayeon winked at her as they took their seat.

They ordered their meals and as she expected, Nayeon spend the free time cussing on her ex-girlfriend. Dahyun's eyes been wandering all over the restaurant, to make sure the older wasn't too loud with her cursing. And her eyes landed on a figure she knew very well. Momo.

And now she figured it out. The only emotion she felt right now is anger and resentment. Her trust and love were betrayed.

"Can I.. use you?" the younger blurted out, which caught Nayeon off guard.

"Wh-what?"

"Momo. Momo is looking at us." the younger explained and it didn't take long for the older to comprehend.

Nayeon walked over to Dahyun's side, since that's the spot Momo can see clearly. She cupped the younger's cheek with one hand before leaning in forward and connecting their lips in a long, passionate kiss. Dahyun doesn't care if the whole restaurant are looking at her now, she only wanted revenge.

Dahyun grinned in the kiss when she saw Momo stomping out of the restaurant from her peripheral vision. The two finally pulled away, and Nayeon went back to her seat.

"How was that?" Nayeon asked.

"You're a good kisser."

"Oh, she's gone." the older finally noticed the absence of the japanese girl.

"Yeah, she is." the younger deadpanned. She didn't know it, but Nayeon noticed the glint in her eyes. Love is still present. But so is hurt.

"You still love her."

"How can I not?" a thin smile formed on her face.

"You should stop. It'll hurt."

The waitress came at the perfect timing, serving the steaks they ordered earlier.

"Waaa, let's eat!"

***

"Don't sleep late, little one. Bye bye!"

"Yes ma'am." Dahyun saluted before getting out of the car, waving the older girl goodbye until the red car is gone from her sight.

She walked to her door, inserted and twisted the key before pushing the door open, but her movement was halted as a hand gripped her wrist and turned her around.

"Momo.." she blurted out.

"You replaced me quite fast." the japanese muttered.

"Says you."

"You're beautiful." Momo praised. There isn't any lie in that. Her pale skin, her blue hair cascading down her shoulder, her pointy nose, her doe eyes and everything about Dahyun is perfect.

"Heechul is good looking." Dahyun replied.

"I don't love him."

"You do."

"I love you."

"You don't."

"I love you, Dahyun."

"Stop lying."

Momo couldn't take it, she leaned in forward attempting for a kiss on Dahyun's lips, but the younger was quick to dodge.

"Don't kiss me if you don't love me." she deadpanned.

"But I do." the grip on Dahyun's wrist became tighter.

"I don't believe you." Dahyun was firm with her decision, she ain't going to be fooled twice.

"I love you." one time.

"I love you." two times.

"I love you." three times.

"Momo, stop!" that was the last thing she wanted to hear from Momo. Seriously, a love confession after a betrayal?

"No, I will keep saying this until you believe me."

"I love you, Dahyun-ah."

"Don't trust the media, the articles or other people, just trust me, please. I really love you, Dahyun-ah." Momo pleaded with all her heart.

"STOP IT!" Dahyun broke free from Momo's grip, swiftly entering her house and slammed the door shut in Momo's face. She leaned against the door, her body sliding down until her butt fell on the floor. She hugged her knees, her face buried in her arms as tears violently left her eyes.

Momo kept on banging the door, having the slightest hope for Dahyun to open it again.

"Dahyun-ah! I love you!"

"I love you Kim Dahyun!"

Her voice was muffled by the door, but it's vivid in Dahyun's ears.

"Leave!"

Momo stopped banging on the door, instead she sat on the dirty floor, her back also leaning against the door.

"I know you're just behind this door, Dahyun-ah."

"And.. I won't leave until you believe me, Dahyun-ah." a drop of tears finally escaped from her left eye.

***

Sana was about to enter Dahyun's house when she saw Momo sitting asleep in front of the door. She was shivering of the cold from last night.

"Momo, what are you doing here? It'scold, you should go home." Sana was still mad at Momo, regardless, she's still her best friend. She gave her shoulder a slight shake to wake her up and Momo's eyes slowly opened.

"Has Dahyun.. believed me yet?" her voice was trembling, her lips was chapped and she was not in the best condition. Worst, if you may say.

"I don't know, but let's get you home first." Sana tried to pull her bestfriend up, but Momo rejected.

"I won't leave, Sana. Not until she believe me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! do leave kudos and comments if you like it <3


End file.
